


Kompas

by Hakisak



Series: Zaklínačské drabbly [8]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Drabble
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 05:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hakisak/pseuds/Hakisak
Summary: Drabble na téma Kompas s podtitulem "Snadné určení směru"
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Zaklínačské drabbly [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082447
Kudos: 1





	Kompas

„Slíbil jsi, že se do toho zatracenýho hostince dostaneme ještě před setměním,“ brblal Marigold, zatímco prakticky poslepu klopýtal potemnělou lesní stezkou za zaklínačem, který viděl v noci stejně dobře jako za dne.   
Geralt neodpovídal.   
„No tak! Udělej to svoje… zaklínačování!“ zamáchal Marigold rozmrzele rukama kolem sebe. Začínal si myslet, že zabloudili.  
Nezabloudili. Geralt celou dobu moc dobře věděl, kam má namířeno – jeho nos, mnohem citlivější než lidský, fungoval v mnoha případech jako spolehlivý kompas. I teď charakteristický pach vesnice cítil na míle daleko, a když se přiblížili, ucítil nezaměnitelný smrádek hospody a vůni právě opékaného prasátka opodál. Ta byla nejvýraznější.


End file.
